Another Mission
by Centroides
Summary: as someone said long ago, sometimes missing a team member can have a big impact.
1. Chapter 1

Another mission

Lieutenant Garrison waited as the four men of his unit wandered into the former salon. They casually took their places at the table each in their usual spot. He knew that to try to hurry them was counter productive. It was their way of taking some measure of control but as long as they did not try to push it then he was willing to let it go.

"So, where we off to this time?" asked Casino with as much enthusiasm as he would in considering a trip to the dentist.

"We, have two objectives this time." That got their interest. "Actor, do you remember a man who goes by the alias of Bertrando Agapito Peruginon?"

"Yes, very good thespian but as a chef he was abysmal. His .."

"You are to contact him in Genoa," interrupted Garrison. "Rumour has it that he's up for grabs. You are to contact him and persuade him to our side. Failing that, … "

"I do not fail," asserted Actor indignantly.

"Failing that," said Garrison with a little more force while glaring at the equally hostile conman, "you convince him to remain neutral." His glare remained for a moment then he moved on. "Meanwhile the rest of us will make our way to Asti where the German command has scheduled a retreat for some key personnel. The thought is that any plans, notes, maps, etc will be stored in the buildings safe."

"Where we can just walk in and take them," said Casino looking heavenward. "Just like that."

"Yes, Casino, just like that. We fly in tonight, transfer to a fishing boat and land in Genoa. Actor, you are to go to the Hotel Agnello d"Oro where the 'Baron' is staying. You will have three days at least to work your magic. I take it that you know the city?"

"But of course." Actor smiled with pleasure. "I will need money, clothes, passport …"

"You will be provided for. The rest of us will make our way to Asti."

"Do we know where this meeting's gunna take place?" asked Chief quietly?

There are two possible places. We'll have to scout them both. We'll have two days. That should be enough time.

The trip there was less peaceful than they hoped. The first leg was by plane with a drop outside of Marseille in France. Casino's dislike of parachuting was aggravated by a short bout of hide and seek with a German fighter plane. He was very happy to be on the ground in one piece. From there they made their way to the coast where they met up with a fishing boat. This time it was Goniff's turn. He was not a sailor in the best of weather but the sea was running high. By the time they landed in Italy he had to be carried off the boat.

It was late morning when they arrived. Actor took his bag and disappeared into the crowd. "What're the odds he don't come back?" Garrison heard the comment but refused to consider it. He could not afford to worry about something he had no control over.

Making their way to the train station he bought tickets for their journey. Their wait was fairly short but they spent the time feigning nonchalance as they watched the other passengers and the few soldiers. They were probably going home or just returning from being on leave. When their train arrived they boarded and found enough seats that they could be together. Casino sat closed to the aisle in case they were questioned. Chief was not comfortable on trains so was glad to sit beside the window. Almost at once Goniff, still not recovered from the sea voyage, fell asleep. Initially the ride was pleasant but as they entered the mountains the grade increased and when they entered the first tunnel it was Chief who was the first to worry. Then when the train started over the first of several bridges it was Casino's turn. It was a straight drop. Finally they reached the highlands and the land levelled out and they could see vineyards and fields.

The train stopped in Alessandria for a time and then continued. Finally they reached their destination, Asti, where they left the train. It was a beautiful city, with stone buildings and narrow streets. Off in the distance they could se the hills with vineyards and forests. It was a mild day with lots of sunshine. If only they did not have a job to do.

"So, where's our contact?" muttered Casino so as not to be overheard even though they were alone.

"No contact."

"Just great, so how we supposed to find these guys."

"I have a list of possible hotels. We check 'em out." And that was what they did. Except they did not find any proof that a meeting was going to be held in any of them.

"You know, Warden, if they're not staying in a hotel then where ever they go, there gonna have caterers." Casino was tired of snooping through hotels.

"Unless they go out for their meals," offered Goniff.

"What's Italian for caterer?" asked Chief. He was also tired of spying on Hotels.

"Not sure, ah, fortitore di cibo, or something like that."

"Cause I saw a coupla guys loading food into a truck."

"Where?" ask Garrison. Casino's idea was worth checking.

"Down that way. Bout two blocks. The truck went down another block then turned left."

"We need to check where that road goes."

Down that way three blocks and a left led them out of the city. Not knowing how far they would have to go Chief liberated a vehicle and they headed for the hills. It was a pleasant drive that finally led them to a large villa back in the trees. Set back as it was Chief almost missed it before seeing the Nazi flags displayed out front. He drove past far enough so they could hide the vehicle. Garrison signalled to Casino and told the others to wait.

They crept in as close as they dared and watched. It was a good sized house, strongly build, with a sweeping drive in front. Two soldiers guarded the front entrance. The only vehicle evident was a staff car. A check of the back revealed another entrance, also guarded, plus two motorcycles and a large truck. The two men backed away until it was safe to talk. Garrison explained his plan and after a suggestion from Casino which Garrison questioned but acquiesced, the two retreated. After meeting up with the others they moved off about a kilometre, following the electrical supply. Along the way they made a short stop at a wood shed where they "borrowed" two axes. Once a suitably positioned tree was located they began to chop. The two men were covered with sweat but they worked well together and soon had the tree teetering. They stood back and waited until finally in frustration Casino walked around behind the tree, lifted his boot, placed it against the tree and pushed. "Fall, dammit," he grunted. At first there was nothing then with a further push it began to lean, then with a crack, it slowly toppled. It looked like the wires would hold as they stretched slowing the tree's fall but with a pop and a shower of sparks, the wires whipped backed towards the poles like angry snakes being held by their tails. The tree continued it's descent, hit the ground, bounced once then lay still in a cloud of dust. Birds in the neighbouring trees had called in alarm and taken to the skies but after a minute they returned to their perches. The two men waited for the dust to settle before they made their next move. The tree had fallen only part of the way across the road so the two axe men cut some of the branches and dragged them into position blocking the rest of the road.

They had only to wait about half an hour before the pair of motorcycle riders could be heard approaching. They slowed as they saw the destruction. The men waited, two hidden on each side, watching. The riders remounted their bikes turned around and returned to the villa. Garrison had hoped for a staff car but they were still OK.

Finally the hoped for vehicle arrived with four soldiers armed with ropes and axes. Garrison and Goniff were waiting just down the road out of sight. They quickly moved onto the road and trudged onto the scene. The soldiers were immediately on the alert until the men raised their hands. Garrison, in his best pigeon German explained that they were on their way home and they would cut up the tree if they could have the wood. The soldiers were not about to work if they didn't have to so they agreed and moved off to the side where Chief and Casino were waiting to relieve them of their lives.

All four men walked to just within sight of the villa. Chief and Goniff stepped off the road. They would make their way in closer out of sight in case they were needed. Garrison and Casino walked up to the front door, where Garrison explained how the soldiers had come into town and found no problems. They were still looking but they had been sent to check the villa since the problem might be there. His friend was an electrician but did not speak German so he would translate. If someone would show him where the electrical panel was then his friend could check it. A soldier led them to a room off the kitchen where Casino made a great show of checking and tracing wires. The soldier hovered for a time until Garrison spoke to him. He looked surprised then vanished.

"What'd ya say? Thought he'd never leave."

"Told 'm the last assistant you had got electrocuted by a stray spark. Lit 'm up like a Christmas tree." Casino laughed. "OK, on to part two." The two men made their way back into the front of the house where Garrison explained that there was a short in the house so they would have to go room to room. Even Casino could tell the commandant was not pleased but what could he do. Another soldier was assigned to escort them. Part two was proceeding as planned.

Without a blue print the two men had to plan carefully, they did not want to find the safe too soon. Casino made a great show of checking the lights and switch boxes in the kitchen and dining room before moving on to the other rooms. Their escort was very attentive at first but the more wiring they checked the less he was interested. Finally they came to the room they wanted. Casino spotted the safe and nodded to his leader. He opened the box for a wall plug and exclaimed his pleasure. He motioned for Garrison and pointed. Garrison looked, then stood and motioned the guard to follow him to the basement. The guard hesitated, looking first from Garrison then to Casino and back. Garrison explained that he would remain here but they must go to the basement and watch for sparks. The guard obviously had no idea but he followed Garrison anyway. As soon as the two left, Casino went to the safe and had it open in minutes. He grabbed the contents and shuffled through them, the cash he pocketed. Old habits die hard. Garrison had described the papers they wanted so when he found them he shoved them in another pocket. He was just shoving the rest in the safe when the door opened. The sergeant was armed and had his gun out and aimed before Casino could react. There was no way out. Casino raised his hands and waited.

Garrison was to keep the guard busy until Casino worked his magic so he open the fuse box and stared intently. The guard stood back and watched over Garrison's shoulder. Foot steps on the stairs alerted Garrison to a new arrival but it was the order to "Hände nach oben! "that confirmed his fear. He obeyed the order with a heavy heart.

Chief waited patiently watching the road. He could just make out the Villa through the trees. He wanted to be closer but there were a pair of guards at the entrance. If he could see them there was a chance they could see him. Garrison had said to wait three hours. It had now been two. He knew Goniff was anxious, he could sense his nervousness, see the worried look. He worried too but if he tried to check on them, he could blow the con. There were times he hated being the wheel man. Sure, there was less chance of being shot or caught with your hand in the safe but the waiting was almost as bad. Carefully he stretched, rolled his shoulders, and flexed his legs. With a quick look at his partner he began to move.

Goniff was all for moving. This spot where Garrison had told them to wait was in a low area. He had tried to sit but when he checked, the ground was damp. There was no way he wanted to sit around in wet pants. He stood, or leaned. There was a log he found but what ever kind of tree it was, was awfully rough, and his pants too thin.

The two men withdrew and began to circle the Villa. Chief had never thought too much about strategy and planning. He had picked up a job or two as a driver on a heist and worked for a time as a chauffeur. Each time he had been told what to do and where to wait. It had not taken long to realized that thought Garrison ran the show he expected them to participate, in the planning, and the carrying out. He expected them to be able to improvise. So he had watched. He watched the way Actor could come up with stuff, the way he could walk into any situation and act like he was meant to be there. He watched Garrison too. From him he had learned how to read a map especially the topographical maps that he used. He had learned some of the military terms like take the point, and being on watch. He had also learned about strategy and troop movement and placement. Right now he needed to know what was going on inside. 'What would Garrison do?' First take a look around.

The two men moved slowly, watching. As they circled the building they stayed as close as they could with out being seen. They scanned the windows hoping to see something. They had made it three quarters of the way around with no sighting and Chief was starting to move again when Goniff grabbed his arm. Knee jerk reaction was to hit him but something stopped him.

"Top window on the right," whispered Goniff anxiously.

He saw nothing but raised the binoculars to confirm. His heart sank as he saw Casino walk past. That was not the problem. The problem was the rifle that followed eight inches behind him being carried by a German soldier. They had gotten caught. Now what?

Both men had similar thoughts. Damn. Actor was back at the coast living it up with another con man. They each probably had a fine looking lady on each arm. Didn't matter, he was back there and they were here and they needed him bad. There was no way they could walk in there and con the Germans like Actor could so they would have to come up with something else. Damn.

A diversion, they needed a diversion so either the guys could escape or they could get them out. They didn't have any explosives so that was out but maybe a fire. Chief hated fires. He had seen people die in fires and he hated them. There had to be another way.

Goniff knew better and what to do. He began back tracking to the garbage dump that they had passed. There would be bottles there and petrol in the truck. The two moved as quietly and quickly as they could. The greatest danger would come when they had to get close enough to launch the bottles. Goniff held his nose as he began rooting through the rotting pile which, fortunately for them was far enough away from the house to be out of sight. He returned to the trees where Chief was watching with six bottles and enough rags to do what they needed. The petrol was a lot harder. The two men waited until the guard was turned the other way then ran and ducked under the trucks.

It took almost an hour before they were safely back in the trees. Goniff stayed at the back by the trucks and waited while Chief moved closer to the side. Launching the flaming bottles was going to be tricky but they had no choice. Chief located a suitable sapling and managed to pull it back, loaded his flaming bottle and released it. It fell short but got the guards attention. Goniff saw his chance and ran in closer to the trucks before he over handed his first bottle. It hit the mark, smashing against the cab door setting the side on fire. The guard hearing the second crash and whoosh as the flames caught hold of the canvas cover he ran back to the building to sound the alarm. Chief and Goniff each lobbed a second bottle then moved to the side of the building. Smashing a window, they leapt inside. There was not as much confusion as they hoped so seeing an unoccupied room Chief fired off two rounds breaking the window then screamed as if he had been shot. The two men waited until a soldier came to investigate. Chief grabbed him from behind, and knifed him. Garrison had shown them how to break a man's neck but Chief was running on basic survival instinct now. Besides, now was not the time to try something new. He dropped the body and pulled the coat clear, donning it as he ran into the hall. They could now smell the smoke.

Where were Garrison and Casino? The two men charging down the hall were stopped by an officer who suddenly appeared in front of them. He shouted off an order or a question, it didn't matter. Chief shot him before stepping over the body and looking in the door. It was empty. They moved on. The smoke was thicker and the confusion was growing. They charged on heading for the stairs. Chief was about to head up when Goniff, who had been following him, grabbed his arm and gestured to another door standing half open. It led to the lower level. Chief did not wait to acknowledge, he ran to the door, pulled it open and the two men began to descend. Two soldiers stood guard in what was obviously a wine cellar. The one of rank barked out an order and raised his weapon when he saw Goniff's lack of uniform. A knife appeared in his throat and he stumbled backward before falling. Goniff aimed his weapon on the remaining man who stood frozen in place. He was relived of his rifle. Moving deeper into the rows of racks Goniff found the two men they sought. By this time Chief had retrieved his knife and joined them. Cutting the bindings the rescuers helped the detainees to stand and walk to the stairs. It was slow going, Casino was limping badly, but they made it to the top of the stairs. Black smoke filled the hall as the four men made for the door. A muffled boom shook the building as the truck gas tank exploded, then another.

Chief and Garrison, with his arm over Chief's shoulder, were pushed aside as a panicked soldier pushed past. Garrison, his ribs already suffering, crashed heavily against the wall. Chief's only thought had been to get his leader out of the building so he was unprepared for the blow. Instinctively he dropped Garrison's wrist he had been holding over his shoulder and threw his hand out to stop their fall. He managed to slow their momentum but not enough to prevent Garrison from hitting the wall and sagging as his knees gave way. Chief staggered as Garrison's weight pulled him forward. He had to get them out. Ignoring the pain in his wrist when he grabbed Garrison's wrist he pulled the semi conscious man's arm over his shoulder and heaved him to his feet. It took forever but he finally got outside and to the trees. Only then did he look for the others. He had only a moment to search until he saw Casino leaning heavily on Goniff as they made their way out the door. Easing his leader to the ground he ran towards his team mates. As soon as they saw him they veered in his direction. Once they were safely together the four men put a little distance between themselves and the villa and then stopped to rest. Garrison had been beaten and Casino had fallen on the stairs when they had been taken to the cellar. He did not think anything was broken but his knee was very painful. Chief's wrist was sore from when he had tried to stop himself from smashing into his leader in the hall but it was minor so he said nothing. Casino saw Garrison still looking back and guessed the reason.

"The place is engulfed. There'll be nothing left but ashes."

"But the …"

"There's no way."

"With all the confusion, I could slip in .."

"No," said Casino with conviction. "The smoke is too thick. You'd never make it. Chief here, didn't bust in there to haul our asses out just so you could go back in and die. We head back NOW."

Garrison didn't like it but knew Casino was right. The mission was lost. If Actor had been there, they would have had a better chance. Chief handed him the map and after consulting it for a minute he stood up, stretched while bracing his ribs and got ready to leave. They would make their way to their hidden vehicle detour around the fallen tree and drive back to the city. All they could do was hope they were not stopped and that Actor would be there to meet them.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Mission

Chapter 2

One look at Garrison and Casino and Chief knew they were not going to be walking anywhere. With Goniff's help he got them all hidden and he loped off to get the car. With no hydro or phone the villa would not be calling for help but they would have to be careful just the same. The sun was setting as Goniff and the injured men climbed into the car. Chief drove off into the twilight.

It would have been a pleasant drive if he did not know that the man sitting so quietly beside him had been beaten. His lip and cheek were swollen and discoloured, blood had dried on his lip, his eye blackened, but what was more worrisome was the way he was holding his ribs and leaning slightly to that side. All he could do was hope nothing was broken. Maybe when they got to town he could find something to wrap his ribs.

Out of sight but not forgotten was Casino. Whatever he had done to his knee when he fell it had to be bad. He was not putting any weight on it at all. Poor Goniff had had to practically carry him to the car.

As he drove in the gathering gloom he glanced at the fuel gauge. They were going to have to get more and soon. There were a few lights in town. Chief guessed the folks here were not expecting to be bombed. He found a place to park that was out of the way.

"Goniff, see if you can find a drug store. You know what we need," he said and then turned to Garrison. He could hear their thief asking Casino what Drugstore was in Italian. "How ya doin', Warden?"

"Get some asprin." He probably mean it to be louder but it came out a whisper.

Chief whipped around and poked his head out the window. "Pssst." Goniff was only a few feet away but he turned. Chief added Garrison's request. Goniff nodded and was gone. All they could do now was wait.

Time seemed to drag. Down the block Chief watched as a couple wandered through the intersection. They were intent on each other, barely glancing in their direction. Chief wondered what he should do if someone did come in their direction. Casino could lay down in the back but Garrison … He took a quick look. He was leaning against the door, head back. It was too dark to see but his eyes were probably closed.

Where was Goniff? Maybe he should go look for him. No, if anyone did try to investigate them he had to be here to get them away. Damn, Goniff. Where are you? He glanced at his watch. It had not been that long so he was probably all right. It just seemed long. There, no, that wasn't him. He watched and waited.

Finally a figure appeared from around the corner. Staying close to the buildings he finally made it to the car. Once inside he began unloading his pockets. There was a reason he wore baggy clothes. Finally he slipped a bottle from inside his jacket and after opening it and dumping a few pills in the palm of his hand he handed the bottle up to the front seat.

"'ere you go, Mate. Just what the doctor ordered," chirped Goniff as he handed the pills to Casino. He took them, opened wide and tossed them back.

Chief looked over at their leader as he held the bottle. The man had not moved. He placed his hand gently on Garrison's arm. If he was asleep then he did not want to wake him but if he wasn't …. Still no movement so he attempted to moved his hand down to feel for a pulse. A twinge in his own wrist was enough to make him change hands. It was a little awkward but he found what he was seeking. Slipping his fingers around his wrist he felt for a pulse. His heart skipped a beat, there was nothing. Not wanting to believe, he readjusted his grip. A silent sigh of relief. The pulse was there. He was alive.

There was no way they were going by train looking the way they were. That meant he was going to have to drive. That meant he had to get gas. He reached over and pulled the map from their leaders jacket. Goniff sat forward, lit a match and they looked for a route home.

"I don't know about driving through these mountains at night, Chief," whispered Goniff. "Yer a good driver, an' all …"

"Yeah. I'm with you on that," said Casino. "You remember some of those trestles the train crossed? Bad enough in the daytime, never mind in the pitch dark."

"Maybe so, but there won't be many vehicles. We could be at the coast by morning," countered Chief.

"Or at the bottom of a cliff somewhere." The pain was making Casino more negative than usual.

"Don't see we have much choice."

"Sure we do. We choose to stay alive, find somewhere to lay low then take off at dawn." Chief was still leaning towards driving until Casino dropped the clincher. "Sides, we stop somewhere, give us time to fix up the Warden. I'm sure he'll feel better after a good night's sleep."

Was it luck or did Casino know his loyalty because that was all it took. "Goniff, did ya see any place we could hide out?"

"No. Maybe farther outta town. Go back that way."

"I aint got much gas." He started the car and put it in gear. First station they saw he was going to have to steal some fuel. They finally found a warehouse that would do. Goniff climbed to the roof and let himself in through a skylight. He appeared at the door, all smiles. Together they carried Casino in and put him in the office. There was nothing to use as a bed for Garrison so they went into the warehouse and found some packing material. Then they returned to the vehicle. Garrison woke up as they opened the car door which was fortunate since he was able to help them get him inside. Once inside Chief told him sit on the desk so he could tape his ribs. He took the roll and started but Casino kept telling him he was doing it wrong. "No, yer starting too high, move it lower. … ya gotta overlap more 'n that …"

Finally in frustration he yelled, "Well then get off your ass and you do it." He stood glaring at his team mate who realized too late that this was what his directions were going to lead to. Sitting with his leg up was less painful than standing and that was what he was going to have to do.

Garrison, tired, in pain and depressed at losing any possible information that had been at the villa had had enough. "Shut up, both a you. I've had it. Now get some sleep. Who's got the watch?" He sat tensely watching his band of bickering misfits.

Chief slammed the roll of tape down on the desk and with a killer glare at Casino stalked out of the office and out into the night. As he left he growled, "I'm gonna

gas up the car." It had taken him a minute to get his emotions under control so he could speak. Besides by waiting until he was out the door he knew they would not call him back. He had to get out of there.

Casino felt bad but the kid was doing it all wrong. You had to support the ribs not just wrap them. He just stared after Chief. Goniff felt the tension and tried to help. "'ey Warden, we made you a bed right over 'ere. It's not much but Chiefy didn't want you layin' on the floor." Maybe if he put in a good word for the Indian then maybe the Warden might not be so mad at him. "'e was real worried 'bout you. Was going to drive all night ta get you back to the coast and 'elp. Figured Actor could get you a doctor. Casino thought it better if we let you get some sleep first." There, he had put in a good word for Casino too. Goniff, ever the peace maker.

Garrison eased himself off the desk, shooed the Englishman away and moved over to the make shift pallet. Gingerly he lay down and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he was vaguely aware of something being draped over him and retreating footsteps. He slept.

Goniff quietly picked up the roll of bandage that had been left on the desk. He eyed Casino who nodded. With minimal direction he loosely taped Casino's knee. It was swollen and discoloured. He had done some real damage.

Once the other two were settled Goniff went out into the night to watch over his companions. The roof was covered with snow. He carefully moved to the side of the building and looked out at the ground below. It too was covered. Even the tracks from where Chief had driven off in the car were filled. The snow was still coming down with an occasional gust picked up more from the ground and flinging it around, usually in his face. Goniff pulled his coat closer and tucked the collar under his chin. Maybe it was a good thing they had stopped for the night. He sure did not want to be out on the road in these treacherous conditions. Wonder if Chiefy has much experience driving in this stuff, he thought. Being from the south, probably not. Casino probably did. He knew it snowed a lot in the winter in the northern states.

Chief was angry. He was so angry he had to do something, something to get away from the pain, the upset, the fear that Garrison might be seriously hurt. If he didn't get away someone else was going to get hurt. As he drove he began to relax. Driving did that for him. So much of his life was controlled by others, having something he could control helped. He began to look for a gas pump. Finding a closed station he pulled in. The pumps were locked but he knew how to turn them on. There was no way to hide his tracks but hopefully they would be covered by the time anyone come by. Silently he slipped around the back and found the door. It was locked but a window nearby would do. He found a rock and broke the glass, slipped his arm inside and released the latch. Sliding it up he climbed in. He had no sooner moved into the center of the room when he saw the shadow moving in on him.

There was no defence except to kill the dog unless he got out. He took a flying leap out the window but the dog, large and black, was right behind him. He raced for the wooden fence and jumped. The dog managed to catch his right boot but he pulled his feet up and crouched on the top of the fence. He looked to the next yard but there did not look to be a way out of it except through the house. The yards on either side did not look promising either. All he could do was try to walk the fence around to the front.

All went well at first. The back section was sturdy and he moved along carefully like a tightrope walker. He reached the corner, stepped over the post and began to make his way to the front and safety. If there was anything going in his favour it was the dog's silence. He had growled but not barked as he had followed him along side the fence ever watchful for a slip. It was almost as if the dog realized his quarry was about to escape because he suddenly lunged at the fence throwing his seventy-five pound weight against the boards. He must have done this before because the fence was not as sturdy here. It wobbled and so did Chief. He fought for balance and lost.

This part of the fence ran along beside a stone building. As Chief began to tip he reached out to try to catch himself but his wrist, still tender from his fall at the villa, screamed out in pain and he pulled back. With nothing to stop him, he fell down between the fence and the stone wall. His shoulder took the brunt on the way down and his ankle when he landed on a pile of old ladders and boards.

He waited a moment to take stock. There was a snort and the smell of dog breath as the animal, now only the thickness of the boards away began to dig. As much as he wanted to rest for a minute he could not take the chance. Carefully, using his uninjured hand, he began to extricate himself from the pile. If that wasn't hard enough he now had to climb back up on the fence in order to get out. By the time he got back to the car he was in bad shape, his shoulder burned where the stone had shredded not only his coat but right down to the skin, his wrist ached and his ankle throbbed. And he still needed gas.

Taking off his jacket he hung it over the top of the fence. He heard the dog grabbing for it so he ran to the front of the station. He broke a pane of glass, released the latch and opened to door. Moving as fast as he could he found the switch and ran back out. He filled the tank and left.

To distract himself from the pain in his ankle especially when he had to use the clutch he turned his thoughts to the others. Garrison would be all right. He was tough. And Casino, probably just sprung his knee. Probably be on crutches for a bit but he would be okay. He headed back the way he had come being care of the slippery roads. In case someone followed the car or the tracks he detoured around the building to approach from the other direction. He did not see another vehicle on the streets but then he assumed there was a curfew.

As he drove down the main street the snow was falling so thickly that visibility was less than a block which was why he did not see the blockade until he was almost too close. A sudden sharp turn and a silent prayer that they did not see him. He turned again at the next corner and kept watching in the rear view mirror. So far so good. He made his way back to the warehouse as quickly as he dared but parked two blocks away.

Goniff made circuits of the roof top but assumed that Chief would return the way he left which is why he almost dropped his weapon when he thought he heard a sound coming from behind. By now the wind had picked up making it hard to hear but he thought he recognized their call. Still, he whipped around, weapon aimed. Chief was crouched down near the roof doorway, beckoning to him. He ran, thinking, good Chief can take over and I can get warm.

"Warden?" It was not the word itself, nor the fact that it did not fit into the definitely bad dream he was having, it was the urgency in the tone that brought him back to a somewhat wakeful state. He blinked several time as he brought his hand up to his face only to be stopped by the stab of pain in his chest. The results of yesterday's fiasco.

"Warden, they've put up a roadblock at the edge of town. We're trapped here."

That certainly got his attention. "Help me up." Normally he would not ask for help but times were not normal. An arm slid under his shoulders and gave him enough lift to lessen the strain on his chest as he sat up. "How far away are we," he asked as he surveyed the shadows caused by the small flashlight that was laying on the floor.

"Less'n a mile."

"House to House?"

"Not that I seen. Snowin' real bad out. We'll leave tracks but the snow should cover'm if it keeps up."

With Chief's help he stood, thankful that Chief continued to hold his arm for a moment until the dizziness passed. "Goniff still …"

"Yeah, on the roof. He knows. Want me to wake'm?" asked Chief as he bent down and picked up the flashlight. Keeping it aimed at the floor he handed it to the officer then moved over to wake Casino.

Once Chief was sure their safecracker was waking he turned back to Garrison and was dismayed to see him looking around. It had to be a sign of how bad he was hurting for him to consider hiding here. The warehouse contained some leftovers but not enough to hide five men from seasoned troops who were searching for them. Chief's alternative was not the best but staying was not an alternative he wanted to risk.

"Warden, I saw a dead end street not far from here when I was comin' back. I could go see where it goes. There might be somethin' out that way." It would probably be better if he just said he was going to save Garrison the trouble of making the decision but he was afraid of overstepping bounds.

He need not have worried, Garrison was up to speed. "You'll leave tracks. I hope they see nothing and pass us by."

"I just come in. Sides, it ain't bin snowin' long. They're gonna have to know we got in before it started."

"You're right. Go look, but remember Casino can't travel far. Where's your coat?"

"I had to leave it when I got the gas." He hoped he would not ask for any details and he didn't, yet.

Chief headed out again into the dark warehouse. He had to push the outer door harder than the last time, the snow was piling up against it. He debated taking the car but it would draw too much attention. Just how they were going to get Casino out here he was not sure. First things first.

Keeping to the shadows and cutting down an alley he was able to find the dead end. A path led into a wooded area. Being sheltered by the trees, the ground was bare after a yard or so from the open. How far would the troops go in their search. Would they go into the woods a few yards, half a mile? How far could he get them before the search started?

He hurried back and told Garrison the news. Goniff came down when he saw Chief return so he moved over to Casino. "Come on, Mate. Off we go, off into the wild blue yonder."

Garrison looked up immediately. Apparently his men had spent enough time with the Army Air Corps to pick up the words. Even Casino got into the act with, "I heard Chief's weather report so it's into the frigid white wonder."

"Yeah. Up we come," said Goniff cheerfully. Casino tried to stifle a groaned. His knee ached just laying still. Moving it was pure agony.

The four men moved slowly into the night. If there was any good to it, Garrison found his face did not hurt as much as the cold numbed it. Maybe they could pack some around Casino's knee when they got to cover. The longer it took, the more worried Garrison became. He kept glancing behind fully expecting to see the enemy. Suddenly he gasped as a shot rang out. They all stopped and looked but there was nothing there. It was Chief who pointed out the garbage can that had blown over. Hearts still pounding, they continued on their way with Chief taking over for Goniff. By now Casino was barely making headway so Chief was almost carrying him. Garrison knew that with the state of his ribs there was no way he could help.

When they approached the path Chief called a halt. Garrison moved up beside him to see what was going on. As he neared he heard Chief panting. The man was strong but in a wiry way. Carrying Casino, who outweighed him, was pushing him past his limit. He felt bad but there was nothing he could do.

"We're goin' into the trees there but don't go on the path. Try to step in the same footprints. Follow behind. I'll come back and brush 'em out." He took several deep breaths and took Casino's weight again. Going single file they finally made it under the trees. About fifteen yards that sloped up at an increasing angle they came to rocks and an abrupt rocky climb. Fortunately the trees sheltered the lower rocks and they were able to pull Casino and themselves up. Chief then returned to brush their tracks away.

"How you doing, Casino?" asked Garrison quietly. He had managed to wedge himself behind a rock. It was cold but out of sight. Casino was a little lower and to the right, Goniff had scrambled up higher.

"Like shit. I'm cold and my leg is killing me. I almost wish they'd find me and get me a doctor." That was a real testament to the pain he was experiencing since they all knew what their odds of surviving capture.

"Goniff?"

"Yeah." Garrison heard him blowing on his hands and he pulled his own up closer.

Meanwhile Chief was sweating and his arms were sore from holding Casino up but at least they were safe, well, safer than being trapped in that building. Finding a convenient tree he jumped for a branch and missed landing hard, his injured ankle taking a beating again. He lay still for a moment to listen and try to get the pain under control again before trying again. This time he caught the branch, the rough bark cutting into his hands, and swung himself up. Now that he was here he realized that he could not see the path or the road. Would he hear their pursuit in time to warn the others? Maybe he should look for another tree. Was there time? He could hear nothing from the town. Would they wait for morning? Best they search before people got up and about. That was what they did in prison. Cell searches were done just before the inmates were woken up. Sleepy people were easier to cow. He got as low in the tree as he could and looked around but it was too dark.

The sweat dried chilling him to the bone. With no coat he knew he was in bad shape. He blew on his hands and rubbed his arms. Being still was the best way to avoid detection but in his case it was the best way to die. He tensed and relaxed his leg and arm muscles repeatedly. If it helped he could not tell. He was going to die of exposure right here in the tree.

He had to get warm. The only warmth was back in the rocks. If Garrison would share his coat … What was that? He listened, turning his head to catch the sound again and pinpoint the source. There was nothing. Cupping his hands around his mouth he breathed as his legs began to shake. He resumed the tensing and relaxing of his muscles adding his stomach muscles to the symphony.

Time dragged and his head jerked up. He had almost fallen asleep. He peered into the gloom. Either it was getting lighter or his eyes were adjusting. Maybe the snow had stopped falling. There were now snow patches on the ground where the weight of the snow had pushed through the trees. He needed to know how the others were. He listened but heard nothing. Being careful of his ankle he dropped to the forest floor landing in a crouch and remained there as he looked around. All quiet, all still. He turned and headed back to the rocks where he had left his friends.

Everything looks different in the dark but he was sure this was where he had left them. Here was the step they had used to haul Casino up, but there was no Casino there. And over there was the crevice where Garrison had sat but it too, was empty. He looked around frantically. Where were they? Wouldn't he have heard them leave? They would have told him, called him, unless …

No, he would have heard the Germans coming through or at least heard them taking the others away. Wouldn't he? Where the hell were they? He began scrambling over the rocks. Dare he call? Where were they?

Don't panic. He widened his search. Eventually he ended up back by the path to the street. No one had been here. Their own tracks had been covered, even the brush marks were gone. With hands tucked into his arm pits and his whole body shivering he made his way through the trees until he came to another road that ran parallel to the trees. He thought about jumping the ditch but knew his muscles were too cold, too stiff. He pushed his way through the drift and headed for a house where no lights burned. There was smoke coming from the chimney but it was feeble. The fire was banked for the night. He tried a window but it was either locked or frozen. He tried another and another until he found one that opened. He listened then climbed in. It was a children's room. Moving as quiet as a cat he moved deeper into the house until he found the kitchen. Success, a coat. He pulled it on as he tried the door. It opened and he let himself out.

Back in the trees he returned to the spot where the others should have been. The coat was warm and as a bonus there were mitts in the pockets but his hands were so cold he could not do up the buttons. What to do now? He sat beside a boulder to consider his options. His feet were too cold to care but now the snow on his pant legs was melting and his legs were feeling the damp cold. He needed a fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Mission

Chapter 3

A bit of powdered snow filtered down about ten feet over. He ignored it, just the wind. Or he was too cold to move. A little more snow fell, closer this time, maybe a squirrel. Did they have squirrels here? It was beginning to lighten but he thought it was still too early in the morning for a squirrel to be out. He craned his neck to see up.

Something moved. He was sure. He tried to pull back into the rock but there was nowhere to go. Who or whatever was heading in his direction and he had to move. Fear gave him energy and he scrambled over the rocks. He paused and another clump of snow fell landing in a crevice near where he had been. He waited. Whatever it was, was big and not quiet. Mountain goat? This close to town?

Then there was a thud and a grunt. Human? Chief had time to rip off one mitt with the intention of releasing his knife when his world exploded, or maybe imploded. He was now lying in white, a weight lying across his back. He blinked and blew the snow from his face. The weight was not moving so he tried to push himself up, the cold of the snow burning his unprotected palm but as soon as he did the weight moved, rolling off with a grunt. What or whoever it was, it was alive. He scrambled to his feet as the other figure rose as well. Chief knew instinctively that he could not run so he attacked, diving at the other man. The two fell but not before Chief's mind registered the identity of his victim. He cocked his fist and threw it. Damn him, taking off like that. His anger wanted to continue pounding the Englishman but his heart made him stop but not before he had his fist raised and ready for another blow.

His anger was being replaced by concern. Goniff lay still in the snow; his face turned to the side, mouth slightly open, eyes closed.

"Goniff?" It came out roughly, his anger not completely gone. He stood and stepped back. Damn, he thought. He hadn't hit him that hard. But his anger, an emotion that had protected him for so long, told him that the Limey had it coming, taking off like that, and leaving him out here alone to freeze.

He squatted back down and was relieved when he could see the pulse at his throat and then further when the prone man's eyes fluttered and opened, blinking.

"Yer lucky I'm not like some people, who'll leave a guy out here in the snow to freeze," said Chief snidely.

"Chief?" He reached up and felt the side of his face. "What happened? I was … I was comin' down …", he tapered off obviously confused. He looked around as he stood.

"Ya fell." Chief was tempted to say something about a clumsy second story man but he also did not want to admit that Goniff had fallen on him, the one that was supposed to be agile. "So, where were you? You sure as hell didn't spend the night in the rocks there." He gestured with his head towards the base of the rock pile.

"I found us a cave, up there to the right. Not very big but outta the wind. Come on, I'll take you there."

Chief was angry. They spent the night in a cave while he slept in a tree. He was used to being left out but somehow this time it felt worse. Garrison was always saying' they were supposed to work together, help each other. Instead he was left out again. He burned inside, the anger that had become his core, grew hotter. "You go ahead," he growled, "I gotta check that nobody heard," he almost said us but quickly covered with "you fall." He quickly turned and moved away before Goniff could say anything about his hesitation.

He circled around long enough that Goniff would be gone by the time he returned to the place where the Englishman fell. He climbed carefully, watching above, below and out through the trees in case he was spotted.

The cave was only about twelve feet up and like Goniff said, it was small but it was dry. Chief ducked his head and entered. Garrison was sitting propped up just inside. It was hard to see but he looked alert. "You all right, Chief?"

"Yeah." He had almost said, 'like you care' but caught himself.

"Where'd you go? Goniff couldn't find you?"

"Didn't look too hard," he said unpleasantly as he shot the offender a killer glare.

"Where'd you get the coat?" Of course, Garrison would notice.

"I stole it."

"Where? You sure you weren't seen."

"Yeah," he snarled back. "Not like I never done it before."

Garrison decided to leave that alone. He had to trust his men. "Any sign of pursuit?" Getting no answer he pushed what he thought was obvious. "We need someone to see if the road block is still there. We have to get out of here." Still no response. The man who usually took this role was standing there looking around. "Chief?" It was obvious that he was upset or bothered by something and his stance said angry.

Garrison's headache had receded during the night but the tenderness in his face remained. He put his right hand down beside him and twisted to push himself into a standing position and his ribs, which for now had ached, stabbed him with a pain that blurred his vision and weakened his knees. He pushed on, unable to cover the gasp and not caring either. He would have fallen except for the hand that grabbed his arm and pulled him up then steadied him.

His own arms wrapped protectively around his ribs as he stood swaying. Finally his vision cleared but his ribs continued to burn.

Chief puzzled over his own actions. He was angry, angry at the man who led them, was responsible for their welfare, the man who had left him out in the cold, alone to freeze or die. And here he was helping him.

The man looked terrible. He was pale, in fact, white, and sweating. The way he stood hunched, holding his ribs but he was standing. He was pushing himself. Why? The man was hurt, yet he continued to push himself past what he should.

That was Garrison. He was driven to get the job done. He was driven but he still cared about them. There were times when he could have left them, like the time they took off with Actor to heist those jewels. He could have left them in the jail or turned them in when they got back. Hell, he could a let them go by themselves when they had to bust out of that town as a diversion so the other guys got the Italian General out. He didn't. He went with them. He did look after them.

Then why not now?

Because he was hurt, not only hurt, but hurt bad. How was he supposed to go find him and leave Casino, who couldn't walk, to freeze in the snow while he tried to find him. All he could do was get Casino and himself to the cave and send Goniff to find him. And if he couldn't hide from Goniff then he deserved to go back to prison. Chief's anger began to melt. He was angry at the wrong person, the wrong people.

"Warden," he said softly. "Ya gotta sit down. Ya gotta save yer strength fer when we gotta leave. The climb down ain't gonna be easy." Knowing Garrison he would not just sit back down. "How bout you move over here, closer to Casino. You'll both be warmer that way." He held Garrison's arm supporting and steading him the three steps it took to reach their safe cracker. Casino had awakened at some point and lay watching them. Once he was settled, Chief told him he would go have a look around.

Morning had arrived and the sun was struggling to pierce the thinning clouds as the townspeople began to stir. At least one car had been driven down the street after the snowfall ended, the tracks looked fresh. Chief made his way through the drift and onto the tire tracks. He walked, head hunched into his coat collar. He hoped no one recognized the coat, especially the previous owner. When he reached the corner where he could see the blockade he stopped and searched his pockets as if he was looking for something. In reality he was watching the two soldiers who were searching the vehicles. Papers were checked as were trunks and back seats.

Shit.

There had to be trains but Garrison was in no shape to hop one and Casino? No way. What did that leave?

Discouraged, he headed back towards the cave as his stomach cramped. When had they ate last? Chief wondered how often Goniff had complained. Maybe he should see if there was a market that he could steal from. Chief turned and headed for the downtown area.

It was slow going but he had located a bakery truck and managed to steal a loaf of bread from the back as it was stopped behind a café. He would like to get some meat but cooking would be a problem.

By the time he returned to the dead end street they used to access their hideout the sun had come out and the snow was melting. As he walked under the trees a tiny whisper of doubt teased the edges of his mind. What if they had left, again. No, he stomped on that. They would not. After stopping at the base of the rocks he looked around then gave the call they used. It was returned and he climbed up.

The bread was well received; the news about the check point was not.

"What the hell do we do now?" was Casino's rhetorical question. Then he provided the answer. "We need a diversion."

Garrison was obviously following, he pulled out his map. Together the two men began plotting where and then how.

"If we had some explosives, this would be a good place," said Casino as he pointed to the map. "Lacking that then maybe a fire?"

"That's what I was thinking," said the Officer. "But it would have to be somewhere that was more important to them. There're not going to pull men off for a blockade, unless …"

"Chief?" The man in question squatted down so he could see the map. "Did you happen to see anything that looked like a supply dump?" Seeing the slight shake of his head he continued. "We have to find either that or a headquarters." Without a word the silent one rose and left.

Outside again he was pleased that the snow appeared to be melting. That was good because the path he had been wearing would lead the enemy right to them. On the other hand it meant puddles and slush that could not be avoided. His foot ware was sodden now and his feet were past cold.

Back at the cave Goniff was bored and hungry, a bad combination. "Hey Warden, want me to go see if I can get us something to eat. That bread just wet me appetite. Wouldn't mind a pint either," He added under his breath. "And yes, I'll be careful."

Garrison just nodded and put his head back against the rock wall. That told Goniff more than he wanted. A healthy Garrison would have had something to say. He hoped Chief could find them some way to get out of here. Living in a cave was for bears not people. He had to smile when he thought about Actor living in a cave and wondered how long he would last. No, Actor would talk his way into the best hotel and have them bringing him fancy meals and polishing his shoes.

Speaking of shoes he looked down at his as he squished through a slush puddle. His feet were dry for now but he knew that was not going to last. They were all going to need new shoes, well, maybe not Casino.

That brought him to how were they going to get him down. It had been real hard getting him up there, a lot of pulling and pushing, some cursing, a lot of cursing. Maybe he could get some rope and they could lower him down. Or, and he remembered the children in the park on their sleds and toboggans. He smiled as he pictured Casino flying down the hill on one, then frowned as the scene ended with Casino crashing into a tree. No, that would not work. Got to find a rope.

Casino's knee was on fire and swollen to the point he was afraid if he touched it it would explode like a cooked sausage. To add to his misery his back was aching from lying on this cold lumpy dirt. It was dry but that was about all that he could say about it. He looked over to the man who had talked him into this gig. 'No promises, no guarantees, it will be hard and you have a very good chance of being killed,' was what he had said. Maybe he should have paid more attention to that. Ever the gambler he had taken the chance and now instead of rotting in a heated cell on a thin mattress he was rotting on the cold hard ground in a cave. Damn, if only his knee would stop throbbing, maybe he could get some sleep. Besides, in prison they had doctors.

His thoughts were interrupted as Garrison suddenly gasped and clutched his ribs as he bolted upright. "You okay, Warden?" he asked anxiously.

Garrison clutched his screaming ribs and tried to breathe without moving them. His heart was pounding and his brain was demanding oxygen. He tried to relax but the pain was making it hard. Concentrate, he demanded, on shallow rapid breaths. He was getting light headed and fearing falling over so he forced himself to lean back and put his head back. With mouth open he continued to pant until his heart slowed. Finally he said, "How long they been gone."

"Not long. I don't know how far it is, I just remember it taking forever to get here. Those two 'll be able to move faster." He checked his watch. "Give 'em at least another hour or two." He knew it was going to drag on and on. Oh, to be back in that drafty cell with the thin mattress, or better yet … "Hey Warden, how'd you think Actor's doing? Bet he's got the softest bed in the whole country."

"And the best food too. And company."

"Yeah. Wanna take bets on whether she's blonde or brunette? Or maybe one of each." He paused to savour the possibilities. "I think the odds are about ten to one in favour of a brunette." Garrison just grunted but Casino could see the faint lift of the corner of his mouth. He was probably envisioning the same as he was.

"You got someone waiting at home?" asked Casino. Garrison never talked about his personal life but maybe, injured, he would let down his guard or maybe relent to pass the time. It was worth an ask.

A slight shake of his head was followed by, "There was this girl in High School that I dated for a time but she was more interested in marrying and settling down. At the Point there were a few but no one special. A few of us used to go into town when we could. The uniform helped attract the ladies but I knew that once I graduated that I had no idea where I would be posted. Long distance relationships rarely survive. How about you?"

"Long incarcerations have the same effect. She promised to wait and she visited at first but then the excuses, then she just stopped showing up. Can't blame her really. Ten years is a long time to go without if you don't have to. And she was beautiful, dark eyes like that real good chocolate. Her skin was smooth and soft, lots of curves too, if you know what I mean." He watched as Garrison nodded slightly and the smile grew. "She wasn't very tall but she was all woman. When we would go out all the guys would be watching her walk. Damn, I miss her. Probably married by now."

Instead of cheering up, the two men now examined the possibilities they had lost until Garrison mentioned, "if we don't make it at least there are two fewer widows."

"That's true, but it would be nice to have someone to remember us, to grieve our passing," he paused then added quietly, "remember us as heros. Maybe a child to live on after us, a legacy."

"A child without a father …"

"Man, you are such a pessimist."

"Yeah, must be the present circumstance."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile Goniff had finally found the market with its distracted vendors and shoppers intent on chatting and soon had pockets filled with baked goods and vegetables. He began to make his way back but was forced to detour when he saw a group of soldiers standing in the middle of the road. There was apparently a dispute that they were trying to settle. Goniff slipped down an alley and continued on his way. The others would be eager for his return.

Chief, knowing he had to cover some distance took a round- about route and ended up at the car. He was glad it was still there. There was not a lot of traffic so he proceeded to look for a target. He checked the areas that Garrison had suggested might be used as a supply depot but found nothing. Next he looked for some sort of headquarters but though he saw Nazi flags, none appeared to suggest an official residence. What now? There had to be some place where the Germans would be desperate to save, desperate enough to pull troops from a road block.

It was as he crossed the tracks that he realized the train station was important. What if they thought the fugitives were escaping on a train? He continued on until he found the yard then found a place to park before approaching. If he could send one of the engines down the track …. That would not give them enough time to get into the car and drive out of town. He would have to load the car first then set the diversion. He returned to the car as he worked out the details. Did Casino know how to drive a train?

Goniff returned to the cave just minutes before Chief. The food was distributed and enjoyed as Chief told them his plan. The only fly in the ointment was that no one knew how to drive a train, or at least set it in motion. They would have to improvise.

No one had a rope so Chief went out and found two branches that he bound, using strips of Goniff's shirt to form a splint for Casino's leg. There were a lot of curses and foul language as it was positioned but he knew it had to be done. By the time Casino was settled in the car with his leg across the back seat, he was pale, sweating and unconscious. Garrison looked only marginally better but at least he was conscious.

The trip to the rail yard was uneventful. Casino returned to the land of the living as Chief parked the car. "You'd think in these mountains that they'd have dynamite around in case of avalanches or rock falls. Three pairs of eyes searched for a likely storage place as the sun began it's final approach to the mountains in the west. All they could see was a small shed at the far end of the yard. Chief would have to cross all the sets of tracks with no cover to reach it. It was too risky. They would have to find another way.

"What if I figured out how to get one a those locomotives started and set it off down the track? That'd get their attention, wouldn't it?" suggested Chief

"Yeah, but there's a dead man switch that'd kill the engine as soon as you bailed." Casino did not know how to start the engine but he knew about the fail safe.

"Then we have to convince the engineer to take off. Anyone got a piece of paper?" asked Garrison. He had no takers. "How long to get a ranking uniform?"

"I don't see any 'ere. 'Ave to go back to town. Might find one there," offered Goniff.

There doesn't look like too many guards. Maybe if we just got on board the engine and just told him to go? There's one down there at the end. Maybe no one would notice," suggested Garrison.

That worried Chief. The engine was facing the wrong way and was at the wrong end of the yard, but with another engine it might work. Maybe Garrison was confused because he had a concussion. This was bad. He began looking at the other end but there was nothing that was suitable.

"Why don't we just set fire to the station 'ouse like we done before?"

They just looked at Goniff then at each other and smiled. That would get their attention. Goniff slipped out and made his way toward the station. Chief moved the car into position so he could pick up their team mate as soon as the fire was going.

Goniff was not so sure about this. He had never set a building on fire before. He had lit the occasional pile of leaves and garbage before but this was a whole lot bigger. He crept in behind the building and looked for something to light. Nothing. This was not good, the guys were counting on him. He couldn't fail them especially as it was his idea. Maybe if he found something that smoldered and made a lot of smoke. That would do the job.

Then he saw it, a kerosene lantern sitting all by itself near the back door, just calling to him. Checking to make sure no one was looking he sidled up to it, checked to make sure it was full and moved to the side of the building. There was no door but there was a window. He walked past, sneaking a peak in to see if anyone was there. The room was a small office and it was empty. He opened the window then lit the lantern. He waited long enough to make sure it was going then tossed it into the room. The glass shattered and the fuel spilled, chased immediately by the flame. He casually ducked out of sight and headed to where the car would be. As he climbed in he turned and watched a faint plume of smoke rising from one end of the building. There was a whoosh as the fire spread from the floor to the walls and ceiling. Chief pulled away, heading for the check point.

At Garrison's insistence Chief drove as fast as he dared. Slamming on the breaks as they came to the barricade the officer leaned out the window as best he could and yelled in German to the soldiers that there was a fire in the rail yard and for everyone to come put it out. Chief put it in reverse and floored it and began turning around as if he was rushing back there. As soon as the two motorcycles took off he straightened the car as Goniff moved the barricade. He replaced it as soon as the car was through and they began their trek down through the mountains.

In spite of their failure to obtain any information they were in good moods. They had escaped the Germans, they were on their way home and they had even had something to eat. Life was good. Even nature was celebrating. As the sun set, it painted the mountains in reds and oranges fading to pale yellow. It was a spectacular sight.

Chief drove as fast as he dared hoping to put as much distance between themselves and the city. As darkness dropped over the valley he was forced to slow. All eyes were glued to the narrow band of light cast by the hooded headlights. The sudden disappearance of the road brought gasps from more than one throat as Chief yanked the wheel pulling them through the switchback. In deference to his passengers he slowed again. Personally he loved the thrill. On into the darkness he drove.

The moon slowly peeked through the cloud and Chief accelerated until he saw the way was blocked. A small avalanche had brought rocks and gravel down the hillside spewing them across the road. They might have enough clearance to get through but Garrison, fearing damaging the vehicle, decided they should try to clear the worst of the large rocks. The two mobile members began to clear the larger rocks out of the way when Chief stopped and held up his hand. They stopped and listened.

"Bombers." Garrison heard it too. "A lot of them."

"Where they 'eaded?" asked Goniff anxiously. He looked around for cover. There was none.

Garrison tried to track the sound then mentally tracked it on the map. "Genoa."

"Actor," said Chief softly.

"Yeah. I hope the hotel has a shelter."

"And Actor's not too busy to go." Goniff voiced their thoughts. They knew if he went he would not be alone.

They went back to their labours until the bombs began to fall. They paused briefly then bent back to their task. There was nothing they could do. They were glad they were not there and wished Actor was not either.

The sky was lightening as they approached their destination. It had been a long night. Chief had been running on adrenaline and as someone had said, 'pure cussed stubbornness'. In fact he did not remember the last few miles. He pulled over just before the edge of Genoa. There was no check point but they were cautious just the same. They waited and watched.

Once they were sure it was safe, they carefully made their way into the city. The bomb damage was light as they entered but they could see smoke still drifting out over the water. The far side of the city had been hit hard. Under Garrison's direction, Chief drove to the hotel.

The next step was to contact Actor and see if he had had any success. One look at the hotel and their attire told them they were in trouble. Casino could not walk and Garrison had obviously been in a brawl. That left Chief and Goniff, neither of whom spoke a civil word of Italian or German.

"If I had a piece of paper I could write him a note. Any ideas, anyone?"

"Or draw 'im a map," muttered Goniff. With that, he got out of the car and walked away. They waited. Meanwhile Goniff casually sauntered around the block to the back of the hotel. He found the kitchen and as usual there was a hustle and bustles of deliveries. Stepping into the fray Goniff picked up a basket and followed the line into the kitchen. He put his load down and slipped through a door. He found himself in a small room with hooks and shelves, the staff change-room. Spying a bellboy uniform he put the jacket on and the cap. Checking in the mirror, he gave himself a grin and with a tip of his hat he stepped out into the lobby.

Goniff made his way towards the front desk but was thwarted by a hand dangling a key and a severe face wearing a glare that froze the poor Englishman in his place. Turning, he picked up the indicated bags, one under his arm and one in each hand and he led the couple to the top floor then putting down the bags he opened the door. Picking up the bags again he brought them into the room. He opened the drapes then stood by the door with his hand indiscreetly out. The older man, short, balding and very round demanded something. Not knowing what else to do he nodded but remained where he was, hand still out. The man, clearly upset stomped up to him. This was not going well, thought Goniff. He kept the smile glued on his face and stood his ground. When his customer was a foot away he stopped and pulled his wallet out. He took out a bill and slapped it into Goniff's hand then stood glaring. Goniff dipped his head then turned to the woman and touched his cap then scurried out the door as he pocketed the tip.

Back in the lobby he slipped his way up to the desk behind a portly older woman and glanced at the register. Shit, he thought, what name was he using? Actor had so many. Which one? He tried to read the names as the woman signed her name.

M. Molinelli

Falcone

Laconna

Labue

Pagano

Valelongo

Amatuzzo

None of them looked familiar. Now what was he to do. Then fortune smiled. A flurry of activity drew his attention to the lobby. He turned at the sound of that voice. He could not understand the words but that rich cultured voice was familiar. He stepped forward but was blocked by a gushing female. He side stepped but his quarry had passed striding for the door. He stepped back and made his way around the crowd only to be stopped by the same hand and angry face. A note was shoved into his hand and angry words were shoved in his face. Paralyzed with doubt he remained. The hand grabbed his arm, turned him and shoved him towards the door. He ran, pushing through the crowd until he came to the curb. The door of the cab had closed and Actor and company were pulling away. He had missed him. "Damn."

Goniff ran to the car where his friends were waiting. "Follow that cab. Actor's in it."

Chief started the car. "I'm almost outta gas." He pulled into traffic and began to maneuver through the morning traffic. Within minutes Chief was pulling up beside the cab. Looks were exchanged, then Chief dropped back. The cab stopped at a small bistro where Actor and two women got out. Garrison got out and Chief pulled around the block to find a place to park.

Not wanting to draw attention to himself with his disheveled appearance, Garrison stood outside the door. Actor had gone in but within minutes he returned and began walking down the street. Garrison fell in step behind the tall Italian. They walked for two blocks then Garrison moved past and led Actor to the car. The two got in, Actor in the front to accommodate his long legs and Garrison in the back. It was cramped with Casino taking up so much room with his splinted leg but it would have to do.

"How'd it go?" Garrison was glad to see his con man but he was all business.

"Are you all right? You look like you …"

"Later. How'd it go?"

He had thought to answer with a smart remark about his skill but thought better. One look told him Garrison had not accomplished his goal. "Yes. The Allies have a new ear in Genoa."

"Good. Let's go, Chief".

"Hey Actor, this fer you?" asked Goniff as he handed over the note from where he was sitting crammed in the back foot well. They could all smell the perfume.

A quick look and Actor started. "I have to go back. Turn around."

"What's wrong?" asked Garrison.

Casino, grumpy from the pain of the jostling and the waiting, jumped to the obvious conclusion. "We ain't going nowhere for some broad, so forget her. Let's go home"

The words hung there. Garrison could not just ignore them so he waited. "This is Not from some broad. She is the mistress of Mussolini's right hand man. She could be valuable."

Chief had been watching and with the signal from his leader he took off. Dropping Actor off at the Hotel he then swung back into traffic and went in search of fuel. At least this time, with the money Actor had given him, he would not have to steal it. His shoulder burned every time he moved it.

Once that was accomplished Goniff went in search of food. Casino had once commented that Goniff probably stole more than what ever reached them but as long as he brought enough for them, then they were all right with him eating on the way. Actor had also added that that way Goniff got enough so they did not have to listen to him complain. Goniff had just made a face at them.

The ate what their pick pocket brought for them and they waited. It was getting late in the day by the time Actor finally returned. "So was she worth it?" asked Casino snidely.

"Pardon?" asked the tall Italian, somewhat miffed.

"You know what I mean. I can smell 'er on ya."

"Casino," warned Garrison.

Not to be left out, Goniff added, "E 'ad time for twice, what ya think?"

"Na, he's too old, probably good for once. That's it."

He could have let the first insinuation go but not the latter. "If you must know, Casino, a gentleman never tells. And I have never left a woman unsatisfied." The sniggers, he let slide.

Chief pulled into traffic and they headed for their pick up at Vado Ligure. They had not gone far when Chief swerved pulling the car back towards the center line.

"Chief?" Garrison saw the wide eyed stare. "Pull over, now." There was a pause then he complied. "Actor, take over. Goniff, up here. Chief, get some sleep. Now." They all got out, danced around the car and took up their new positions before continuing on into the twilight.

The rest of the car trip was quiet, each lost in thought except the two in the back seat. They were lost in their dreams.

Driving a coastal road in the dark was slow going but at least they were moving, for now. It was too dark to see but Chief's eyes opened though he remained still. He knew it was bad but hoped. It was not to be. The rap grew louder then, with a bang, the engine quit.

"Che cosa era che?" asked Actor

"Engine's shot," said a voice from the rear.

"Can you fix it?" asked Goniff.

"No."

That meant they walked, except Casino, who was not going to be walking anywhere. How were they to get him to their destination? "Maybe we could take one a the seats out an' carry 'im?" suggested Goniff. Three men pictured that and grimaced.

"Or Chief could run on down the road and get another car, one that works," grouched the injured man.

"We'll have to drag 'm." Four pairs of eyes swung around to stare at the speaker. Garrison knew not to take that a face value, Chief would not suggest simply dragging Casino, though the mental image flashed through his mind as he was sure it did with the others too.


	4. Chapter 4

Another Mission

Chapter 4

"I'll need a blanket. See if there's one in the car, maybe the trunk." By the light of the moon they watched Chief walk away along the road. He returned about twenty minutes later with two long poles.

Laying the poles side-by-side, he moved one end about three feet over, forming a vee. Next he tied the blanket's corners to the poles at the open end. With Actor's help they placed Casino on the blanket and taking the other end of the poles to his shoulders he began to drag Casino.

"'ey, just like in the cowboy pictures. What the Indians used," enthused Goniff.

It was slow going but they were moving, until they saw the lights come around the corner just up ahead. There was no time to hide so Actor moved to the road side in case they stopped. As it passed they could see it was a truck but it did not stop. They breathed a sigh of relief and Actor took up the poles. The air was cold this close to the ocean but the walking helped to keep them from getting too cold. On the other hand Casino was not so fortunate. He tucked his hands in his arm pits, which helped but could do nothing about his feet. It did not take long to start shivering. Fortunately Garrison noticed and put his jacket over his injured team mate. That helped a bit.

They trudged on as the wind picked up. At the first sign of houses Actor, who had traded off to Goniff, said, "This may be Varazze, up ahead. Maybe we can find a place to stay."

"I 'ope you mean in an 'otel with room service and 'ot water. I sure could do with a long soak in an 'ot bath."

No one answered. They knew the chances of that were not good. Five men showing up, on foot, one wounded, with no luggage would arouse suspicion. They would be in a drafty abandoned building but they would be out of the wind, at least, they hoped.

They stopped in a boathouse for an hour and a half while Chief and Actor scouted out the area. When they returned they woke the other three who had huddled together for warmth and set out for the fishing shack. There was no heat there either but it was off the water and thus not as damp.

"Lookie 'ere. We got grub," crowed Goniff as he began checking the cans of food that he had found in the cupboard. He selected a few then opened the drawer. "Blimey. There's no opener. Chiefie? Give us yer knife."

"Uh uh," he said as he shook his head. You ain't usin' mine."

"But I gotta get these open. Casino an' the Warden need food. You wouldn't let the Warden go 'ungry would ya?" He watched as Chief, the holder of the only way into the food, walked outside. "Some friend you are," yelled Goniff.

"Keep yer voice down," warned Garrison.

"Yeah, but all this food an' 'e just walks out." Then under his breath he muttered, "If I 'ad me way …" and he hit his open hand with his fist.

Moments later the door opened and Chief returned. He hefted an axe in Goniff's face and said, "an' what way would that be?"

Goniff gasped and stepped back. "Uh."

"Gimme the can."

Goniff plunked the can he had been holding on the counter and quickly pulled his hand back. He didn't trust and angry Chief, especially one holding an axe.

Chief set to work using the end of the blade. "Here hold the can." With a knife it was doable but with the large heavy head it was awkward.

"Not me. Actor, Chief needs your 'elp over 'ere."

In the small room Actor could not help hearing the exchange. After the fun they had had at his expense in Genoa, it was payback time. "I am going to check Casino's leg. You go ahead."

"But …"

"Just hold the can, Goniff. Thought you were hungry. Sides, I'll be careful." Chief was not above playing along. He waited as a shaky hand tentatively reached out. He waited until the fingers gripped the can before he jerked the axe and said "Ooops." He had to laugh as the hand vanished, with a squawk, as did the person attached to the other end. Chief finished opening the can far enough to access the goodies inside. He started on the second can.

There were only two spoons and a fork so they had to share but at least they had something to eat. They then found places to sleep. Actor took the first watch, Garrison would follow him. Chief needed sleep.

They spent the rest of a cold night but at least the dawn brought a little warmth. Actor and Chief headed into town. It was a bit of a walk so they started early. Actor was wearing hand-made Italian leather shoes, good for appearances in a fine hotel but not for walking long distances. Chief had sturdy boots but being soaked and frozen had stiffened the leather. Neither was prone to complaining, they walked in silence.

When they reached the edge of the business section they parted. Actor headed for the busiest restaurant and Chief scouted the available vehicles. They met at the agreed upon rendezvous. Actor had a large bag of goods and Chief had a truck. They headed back.

"How bad's the Warden, do ya figure?" asked Chief.

"I suspect a concussion. His breathing is shallow but bruised ribs will cause that. Other than that, with rest he will be fine."

"An' Casino?"

"I am unsure. With the amount of swelling … All we can do is pray it is not too serious."

"What if the Doc wants to keep him here."

"The Warden or I will talk him out of it. We **are** on our way to his family's home in Savona," he added with a smile. In the silence that fell, Actor thought about the men he was now working with. He had never worked with more than one person before so this had been new to him. The more people involved the more chance there was for a slip up. At least there was in the line he was accustomed to. Here the large number worked. If one was injured, which often happened, then another stepped up and filled their shoes. They were coming together very well. Even Chief, who he had seen develop a loyalty to Garrison that he had not expected, was becoming a team player. Quiet and reserved, he cared for the others though Actor had to wondered just how serious he had been with the axe. Chief with an axe was worse than Chief with a knife.

When they returned, they loaded everyone into the back and set out for the Doctor's office that Actor had found. The story that Actor and Garrison had put together was that of a car accident. Garrison had been driving when they had gone off the road, throwing Casino out of the car, banging up his knee.

As Chief had suggested, the Doctor had wanted to admit Casino to the hospital. After Actor explained their destination, he had reluctantly agreed to give him a shot of morphine and one for the road and let them go on their way after re-taping Garrison's ribs. After gassing up in the next town they again headed for their destination.

It was late afternoon by the time they reached Vado Ligure and Garrison went to work. He directed Chief to a building, Rancadore Pescheria, a few blocks from the harbor and then got out of the truck. He spared a glance at the fish displayed in the window before entering. Two older women were good naturedly haggling with the shop keeper. When they had finally collected their purchases, he stepped forward and was about to speak when an elderly woman hobbled in. Ever the gentleman and not wanting witness he turned to her and gestured for her to go ahead. She looked to be in a foul temper and just grunted but did not move.

"Si prega, signora," he said as he nodded to her. She just muttered something about pushy young people never leaving an old woman alone then moved up to the counter. Garrison waited while she argued about the quality, the price and the freshness before deciding on a small selection. When she finally left he approached the counter and gave the contact phrase. "When in doubt, you should always ask for the catch of the day." The man behind the counter just moved to the tub of fish and grabbing a fillet placed it on the paper on the weigh scale. He then asked how many he wanted. Wrong answer, wrong man, there would be no help here. He purchased two and left.

The news that they were still on their own was not received well. They were tired and hungry but at least he had some fish for dinner. Now they needed a place to stay while they figured out what to do. Chief dropped Actor and Garrison off at a café with a promise to return in three hours. The two would seek out any help they could find while the three found a place to stay.

"Íf we're gonna be here much longer I gotta find another vehicle. This one's too noticeable," said Chief as Actor climbed in the back and Garrison in the passenger's side. He pulled away from the curb. "Warden, I think we're bein' followed," he said as he looked in the side mirror.

"Can you lose 'm?"

"Doubt it, in this crate."

"Can you see who? Military?"

"Looks civilian."

"All right, take us outta town." The unspoken idea was 'no witnesses'.

"Lost'm or they dropped back," he said moments later as he checked the mirror again.

"You're sure they were tailing." It was not a question. Garrison knew Chief was not paranoid, not that he didn't have reason to be. He was observant.

It took much longer to return to their hideout due to their caution. Not only did Chief take the long way there but he parked about half a mile away and they walked the rest. They saw no one.

Garrison handed over the fish to Actor and went to see to Casino. The morphine had been enough to take the edge off the pain but had worn off.

"How about another shot a that stuff? It really helps."

"I'm sure it does but I want to save the last shot to help you sleep. That will do you more good."

"Yeah. How about a drink, an' I don't mean water?"

Craig smiled. "If I had some, I'd share it with you." He turned back to watch Chief blowing life into the fire he had built in the courtyard. The house was deserted and had been for some time though the shed out back was in better shape. A half built boat rested upside down on a pair of saw horses. Craig wondered if it would ever get finished. Actor brought the fish he had skewered and Chief propped them up beside the fire.

It did not take long for the wonderful aroma of baking fish to reach their noses. Unfortunately it reached other noses as well. Four men stepped out from around the house, three armed with Lugers, the fourth, an Italian sub machine gun.

"Non muoversi!"

They froze, waiting. Only Garrison saw the flicker of movement meant to attract his attention as Chief moved into position. He was out numbered and out gunned but he was their ace in the hole.

"You not fliers." His accent was heavy but the words were clear enough. "Who are you?"

"We are simple men looking for work," said Actor in Italian.

"Lies. You are American."

Actor opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything he heard Garrison's voice say, "We are Americans."

"Americans, you are far from home," said the one with the sub machine gun with a smile but the barrel remained pointed squarely at Garrison's chest.

"Is it true, what they say about America, that everyone there is rich?" asked another, his gun also unwavering.

"It is a good country to live in but no, not everybody is rich," said Actor.

Another man asked, "You play baseball, who won the World Cup?"

"You mean the World Series? New York Yankees over the St. Louis Cardinals in five games.

"Ahh, New York. You been there?" asked the first man.

"I have been there."

"How about you?" he asked Actor.

"I, also, have been there."

"What's it like."

Neither Garrison nor Actor could blame them for their caution. Strangers could be American airmen or they could be German spies planted to infiltrate the underground. The fish was ready to eat by the time the weapons were lowered. Chief remained where he was. Unfortunately their guests made sure there were no left overs.

"What do you do now?" asked the Italian leader.

"We were hoping to find someone who could arrange a pick up for us."

"And you thought Carlo could?" he asked somewhat suspiciously.

"I was not expecting to be in this area so I am not entirely sure of who to contact. I was sure it was a fish supply shop." Garrison was not about to reveal all he knew either.

"Fish supply? What is supply?"

"It's a shop where you buy what you need to go fishing. I thought the fish was for bait, to put on the hooks to catch bigger fish."

"Bait? Oh, for put on the hooks," and he laughed as he baited an imaginary hook and cast. The others joined in and Garrison managed to look sheepish.

Then they sobered. "Maybe you misunderstood. Right place, too late. Aldo used to own that shop. He was arrested by the Blackshirts three weeks ago. They shot him in the square and hung his body for all to see."

They all sat quietly, thinking of what had happened and that they could all share the same fate. Finally Garrison asked, "Is there anyone else we could contact?"

"No. When they could not find the radio they burned his house to the ground. It is all gone. In fact you had better move on. Louis was given the shop by the German Officer. He has probably told them all about you."

"Yes, you are probably right." Then he turned to Actor and Goniff and said, "We better get going."

"We could give you three a ride, at least as far as the edge of town," he offered helpfully.

That told Garrison that they did not know about Casino or Chief and they did not know they still had the truck stashed nearby. Now he had to find a way to get them to leave. Actor supplied it.

"We have been on the move for too long. You two need sleep. A few hours is not going to make that much of a difference. I will keep watch while you two sleep. We can leave at dusk."

"If you prefer." Would you like us to stay so you can sleep too?"

"No, but thank you for the offer. We'll be fine," said Garrison. The Italians turned and began filing away. They were gone almost five minutes before Chief returned. He pointedly ignored the fire and the few bones that had been tossed into it. Garrison knew he had to be hungry

"'Ey Chiefy. Look what I saved ya",said Goniff as he pulled a packet, wrapped in butcher paper ,from his jacket pocket and handed it to the Indian. Actor pulled a similar package from his coat as well and headed into where Casino was laying.

"About bloody time. Gees."

"You are welcome, Casino."

"Yeah, yeah."

Garrison nodded to Goniff and Actor when he returned. "Thank you."

"How ya figure they found us?" asked Goniff.

"They know the area. From the direction they followed us, might be the only place we could a been."

"You think they are the same ones?" asked Actor

"Yeah." By now the fire had died down to ash so he went in to the building. When he returned he took his and Casino's butcher paper over to the fire and kneeling down, began to blow on the ash until he cleared a glowing ember. Placing the paper next too it he continued to blow until it caught and began to burn. He stood and watched until it all turned to ash and the ember died. He went and got a long stick from the shed and spread the ashes over a large area. Without a word they went and got Casino and began carrying him back to the truck.

"Warden, would it be wiser to return to southern Italy and the Allied lines rather than Vichy France?" asked Actor once Casino was safely loaded in the back.

"'Ey, maybe we could find Sister Theresa. She'd 'elp us for sure, long as we kept Casino outta 'er 'abit," suggested Goniff cheerfully. They all smiled, even Chief.

Craig pulled out his map. Either way it was going to be a while before they got home.

"It looks like it is shorter," agreed Garrison.

"Or we could just go to Actor's house and wait out the war," slurred Casino. Garrison had given him the last shot of morphine, knowing moving him was going to hurt. Two gave that some real thought, one dismissed it without thought, one regretted that that was not possible and one ignored it.

Chief started the truck and they got under way. It was dark by the time they pulled into Genoa, which made trading-in the truck for a large sedan easier. It was to be the first of many clandestine trade-ins including the one necessitated by a flat tire. Chief eased the vehicle out of town and they found a shack to sleep in.

They were underway before dawn, glad to be away from prying eyes. Everything was rolling right along with the cons each contributing to their survival with their own set of skills until they reached Cerveteri. Garrison, who was driving, mentioned they needed gas. Goniff pointed out the first station but it was closed. So was the second. The third had a sign stating the fuel was for Military vehicles only. The fuel was being rationed.

"Do you think we could steal a staff car?"

"Warden, that soldier over there is lookin' pretty hard at us. He's turned and headed inta that building."

"Seems we have aroused suspicion. Yes, here comes the Maggiore." Actor stepped out of the car and limped toward the Italian Officer. Their conversation was long and expressive. When he returned he explained that he had told the Major that they had come looking for work.

"All that for that?" asked Casino." I thought you were exchanging life stories."

"He wished to know where we were from and why we were not in the service. He also suggested we keep going."

"You ask about gas?"

"He said no."

"So we walk. You mention we have an injured man?"

"He said he did not care."

"So much for Italian hospitality," snipped Casino.

"'Ey, remember 'ow we moved that engine we nicked. We could do that again."

"I ain't layin' in no coffin," declared Casino. "Forget it."

"That would make it easier. See if we can find one," said Garrison.

Casino, angered and panicked at his perceived fate, lunged at Garrison's arm, meaning to grab him. Chief, who had been perched on the seat by Casino's leg lunged to deflect the attack on the Warden. The Indian managed to deflect the hand but the initial movement and now the deflection twisted Casino's injured knee. He gasped, twisted back and grabbed his leg, his face contorted in pain. The three in the front seat twisted around to see what had happened.

What they saw was Casino in agony and Chief looking guilty/alarmed.

When they first started on missions, Garrison would have yelled at Chief, as would have Actor. By now they understood the dynamics between these two men. "You all right, Casino?"

"Yeah," he ground out. He gradually leaned back. The fact that he said nothing to Chief proved to the two leaders that they were right. What ever happened was an accident. They waited until Casino's pain was under control.

"If we ain't outta petrol now, then why not keep going until we are?"

"Wemight be out in the middle of nowhere when that happens and we would not be able to obtain conveyance for Casino," replied the con man.

"I ain't ridin' in no coffin!"

"What? Why would you ride in a coffin?" Garrison sounded genuinely confused.

That was when Casino realized his mistake. "Never mind," grumbled the injured man.

Fortunately they left it at that, at least for now. It would re-surface later.

Craig and Actor went in search of a hand cart. It took almost an hour but they returned with some food and a cart. Casino was installed and they continued on their way. Their destination was the outskirts of the town. They would spend the night, a cold damp night with only a small fire in an old shed. At least Casino was up off the ground though the ground was possibly softer.

By morning the were cold, tired, stiff and hungry. In other words they were miserable. There was no choice but to push on. When they reached the cut off to Rome, Goniff suggested they go see if they could find Sister Theresa, or visit the Pope or …

"'Ey, Actor, you 'ave a girlfriend we could go see in Rome? Maybe she could cook us some spaghetti or , or, what's that other stuff you eat, Casino?"

"You mean Pisto manchego or Paella."

"Yeah, some Pistol Manchego. Whatta ya say, Actor?"

"If I had a girlfriend in Rome,.."

"Of course he does," said Goniff and Casino in unison.

"… I would certainly Not invite you to visit. And, Pisto manchego is Spanish, not Italian."

"So, we're good enough to watch yer back on a mission, but not good enough to introduce to yer friends. Well!," he huffed indignantly, "I'd introduce you to me Mom if she were 'ere, cause I'm not a snob." Goniff turned his head away from Actor and put his nose in the air.

Garrison and Actor exchanged looks with just the hint of a smile. "That was very good, Goniff, but I am still Not going to take you to Rome."

"See, told you, girlfriend in Rome," crowed Casino. Actor just shook his head.

It was approaching dusk when the heard the artillery. It started in the distance but seemed to approach fasted that they walked. The Allies were advancing.

"Should we continue walking and meet them or sit and wait for them?" asked Actor.

There had been no military traffic along the road since they passed Rome but Actor explained this was a coastal road. The major road was out of Rome.

"Look for a place to stay. It'll be dark soon." They found a grove with enough cover to build a lean to. Casino insisted he was not sleeping on 'that damn torture rack' again. "Whoever 's on watch, just remember to watch for the uniform. Don't shoot one of our own!" He had to shake his head when he heard Goniff say, 'shoot the grey, not the brown. Shoot the grey, not the brown, right Warden?'

It was in the pre-dawn that Chief saw the dark figure approach. He gave the signal, then waited and watched. The figure was followed by another. As they neared the shelter a third man appeared.

"Get yer hands up and throw down yer weapons." The rest of the team had been alerted by the signal so had come out of their shelter and were ready to comply. "Look what we got here. Bunch a deserters." The one who spoke wore Sargent stripes. He was about Garrison's height but outweighed him by at least twenty pounds. The M1Garand held comfortably in his hands was pointed directly at Garrison's chest.

"We're Americans," said Garrison calmly, after he laid his Luger on the ground in plain sight of the soldiers.

"Sure you are. That's why yer behind enemy lines," said the second soldier, "with a German gun.".

"We work for Army Intelligence. We were gathering information."

"We'll see about that. Charlie, we got four to go back."

"I thought you said no prisoners?"

"They say their American. Can't shoot the good guys, can we? All right, on yer feet. Let's go."

"He's injured, can't walk. We were using the cart over there."

"Lefto, check it for weapons." The third man hurried over and inspected the cart. He then signaled the all clear.

"I have another man out there," said Garrison quietly.

"Call 'm in and tell'm, unarmed or yer dead." Chief materialized out of the dim, carrying the rifle by the barrel in his left hand. "That's it? All a you?" seeing the nod he said, "All right, get'm loaded." Chief and Goniff carried Casino and placed him in his cart.

They continued their trek south, unarmed and in the company of three suspicious American soldiers. Goniff walked in silence for a bit but finally as the sun began to rise he moved to the third soldier's side and said, "So, they call you Lefty. Is it because you're left handed? Cause I knew a bloke when I was .."

"No."

"What?"

"Name's Lefto and I am right handed. Move on up there with your friends."

"'Ey, I was just makin' conversation. No need to get 'uffy," he said sounding hurt. He moved up to take his position on Chief's other side. He looked to Chief to see if he needed to trade places but he looked to be doing okay. With Garrison's injured ribs, it had been these two who had pushed the cart. "So 'ows the ribs?" he asked quietly. He knew better than to announce an injury to your captors.

"Feeling better."

"That's good. So 'ow far you think we 'ave to walk?"

Before he could answer there was an explosion. It was a testament to their experience that no one flinched. They knew it was too far away but it brought home the war. Up until then it was easy to forget. The sun was rising, it would be a clear day. The breeze was mild and all seemed well with the world, other than they had had nothing to eat for too long. Goniff hoped to rectify that as soon as they got behind their own lines.

Then they heard the telltale sound, an Artillery barrage. This was always the hard part, getting through no man's land, the disputed area, the front. Goniff watched the closest soldier check his watch. He nodded his head off to the right side of the road, toward the coast.

"You'll have to either carry'm or leave'm here. This areas about to get real hot," said the Sargent.

"Oh, great," muttered Casino. He could stay here and maybe get blown to pieces or go through the agony of letting them move him. The bumping of the cart on the road was bad enough. He weighed the odds and made his decision, not that Garrison would go along with it. "Leave me here. I'll probably never walk again anyway. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll blow my leg off."

As he had thought, Garrison was not about to leave a man unprotected. "You're going with us." He did not have to say anymore. The two other cons moved into position and hoisted him. They moved as far off the road as they could, being as careful and gentle as they could but Casino was covered in sweat and unconscious by the time the Sargent called a halt.

"We're still too close," he said. "We need to be down there, at least the other side of that ditch."

Chief and Goniff had put Casino down as gently as they could. It was awkward carrying a man over the rough terrain off the road. "You go ahead, mate, we'll wait for you right 'ere." They dragged the prone figure behind a rock and sat down beside him. Garrison would have liked to get further back but as he was not the one carrying the dead weight he let it go.

The barrage intensified but got no closer than two hundred yards. It finally tapered off and silence reigned.

"That was short and sweet. Let's go." The Sargent was up and moving back to the road.

Half an hour later the three cons were sitting in a tent being guarded by two nasty looking soldiers. The very harried medic had just left saying there was nothing he could do for Casino. They were not happy to hear this but they understood. There were worse injuries for him to concentrate on.

"Wish the Warden would get back," muttered Goniff.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, with some food," grouched Casino. All he wanted was some relief from the throbbing in his leg. It had started with the knee but now seemed to encompass the whole leg. The swelling had extended as well. He thought it might be warmer too. His comment about losing his leg stuck in his mind. What if he did lose his leg. How would he get along. He would lose his place on the team. As long as he got to go home that wouldn't be all bad. Unless they sent him back to prison …And if he did go home, how would he make a living. A one legged safe cracker. What a joke.

But he didn't want to be a safecracker. He was good at it and enjoyed the challenge but he wanted to go straight. The Warden had worked so hard to help them. He had stood up for them, put his life on the line for them. It just seemed wrong to just turn his back on the guy after that. He had to live up to what Garrison thought of them. He thought they were worth something. And Garrison was never wrong, crazy but never wrong. Well maybe once or twice.

"'Ey, 'ow about some food in 'ere. We ain't eaten in days. Doesn't the Geneva Convention say somethin' about feedin' prisoners?" yelled Goniff at the tent flap. He had tried opening it earlier and had been threatened with the business end of a rifle. At the time he had thought that the Warden would know how to disarm a man with a rifle but he was not here. He had been taken away after telling them to 'stay put'. He would stay but that didn't mean he had to like it or be quiet.

Garrison finally returned but he was walking stiffly.

"What's wrong?" asked Chief immediately. "They didn't .."

"No, I'm fine. Medic taped my ribs, that's all."

"So when do we get outta 'ere and get some grub. We're famished."

"We'll head for the mess tent BUT, stay with me. Don't wander off. Got it?" said Garrison looking each in the eye. "And you stay here. I'll bring you something."

Garrison left the tent with two shadows and returned with two shadows. They ate and slept. Hours later someone slapped the tent walls and yelled, "Rise and shine ladies. Your carriage awaits." There was a lot of grumbling but they filed out. "Let's go ladies," said a large man in a uniform bearing two silver bars. He was almost as tall as Actor but more thickly built. If Actor was handsome, this man was rugged. His dark blue eyes were recessed beneath a thick brow.

"One of my men was injured. I'll need a stretcher." The Captain whistled and waved. A stretcher appeared carried by two corpsmen. Casino was duly loaded and they set off.

Their 'carriage' was a large troop carrier with a covered deck. Chief and Goniff both flashed-back to the trucks they had lit on fire. The tarp had caught and burned hot and fast. Shrugging it off the climbed into the back.

The noise of the truck was enough to prevent conversation. When the vehicle stopped Chief, who was sitting at the back, pulled the tarp aside enough to look out. They were coming into a large city. Actor who was on the other side said it was Salerno. The truck lurched into motion and they were driven to the dock. Their escort took them to a Motor Launch which they boarded quietly. The Launch took them to an Aircraft Carrier where they ate and slept some more. The doctor removed Casino's primitive splint and replaced it with a proper devise. He told them that without a special machine called an X Ray machine, he was unable to assess the damage. Any elation they felt because they were on their way home was tempered by his announcement that because of the delay between the injury and the treatment that there was a smaller chance of a full recovery.

With that niggling worry they arrival back in England. Casino was admitted to the hospital and the others were sent to their base.

"Have you heard anything about what would happen if anyone of us was unable to continue working for the Army?" asked Actor as he pulled out his pipe and began filling it. The two men sat in Garrison's office. The debriefing had been completed and Goniff had gone to see what was for dinner. Chief had gone outside.

"No," replied Garrison as he leaned back and laced his fingers together just above his belt. "Death would call for a replacement. I don't think they considered a debilitating injury. I do recall being told a refusal to cooperate means a fast trip back to prison."

"Yes, that I do recall." Silence sat with them as they pondered what would happen to Casino. After all the hard work and the risks he had taken for the Allies, for Garrison and the team, he certainly deserved to be paroled.

"Has the doctor mentioned when they would know the prognosis?"

"No. He did say they might have to operate, to try repair the ligament."

"He is going to be out of action for some time. Any word on a replacement?"

"Not yet. I have another meeting in three days.

No matter what happened they knew Garrison would make sure Casino was looked after.


End file.
